Korn
Korn es banda de Nu metal formada en Bakersfield, California, Estados Unidos en 1993. Son considerada unos de las primeras bandas de Nu metal. Ademas inspiraron a muchas de las bandas actuales del genero nu metal. Historia KoRn se formó en 1993, con la combinación de LAPD, que era la banda formada por Munky(guitarra), David Silveria(batería), Fieldy(bajo) y sólo en tour, no en el disco, Brian "Head"(guitarra), con Jonathan Davis de Sexart. Los integrantes de LAPD, Munky, Davis, Fieldy y Brian crecieron todos juntos en Bakersfield, California. Fieldy y Brian fueron al colegio juntos y empezaron a tocar juntos. Después le dijeron a Munky, quien también iba a la escuela con ellos, si quería entrar en la banda. Después, David escuchó que necesitaban un baterista, por lo que se contactó con Fieldy. Cuando empezaron él era tan joven que su mamá tenía que ir a dejarlo a los ensayos. Jon se agregó después a la banda, cuando Munky y Brian fueron una noche a un bar en Bakersfield, donde por casualidad estaba tocando Sexart. De acuerdo a Munky, ellos estaban a punto de irse, cuando Jon empezó a cantar, y los dos quedaron muy sorprendidos y vieron todo el show. Luego le preguntaron si quería entrar a la banda. Al principio no quería, pero un síquico le dijo que sería estúpido si no aceptaba, así que fue a probar. Todo el resto de la banda supo en ese momento que él era el vocalista indicado para el grupo. KoRn es un grupo muy unido. Después de un concierto no son del tipo de banda en la que se va cada uno por su lado, sino que siempre salen juntos. El origen del nombre KoRn, tal como lo cuenta Jon: "Estábamos en una fiesta en Bakersfield, y había dos chicos homosexuales hablando. Hablaban de una vez que uno le estaba comiendo el culo al otro, que al parecer tenía diarrea, y se cagó en la boca del primero. Cuando este abrió la boca tenía un grano de maíz (corn en inglés) en la lengua. Así que me dedicaba a ir por ahí diciendo corn a la gente que conocía la historia para repugnarles. Simplemente se me quedó grabado en la cabeza. Lo escribí como lo haría un niño pequeño; en vez de corn, korn". David ha dicho acerca del nombre del grupo: "Para mí significa que no importa cómo se llame tu grupo. Da igual el nombre, la música hace un nombre, sabes? Porque Korn es un nombre tonto, pero una vez que un grupo se consolida, eso hace que el nombre esté bien. Korn se han ganado el éxito a la antigua, a través de interminables giras, autopromoción en la calle, y constante contacto directo con su creciente legión de fans. Además, Korn son pioneros del ciberespacio: En julio del 96 se convirtieron en el primer grupo en Internet en hacer una emisión radiofónica interactiva a través de Internet, durante la cual la banda ofreció un pequeño anticipo del Life is Peachy en directo, y los fans pudieron hacer preguntas a los miembros del grupo. Korn se han labrado una buena legión de seguidores en América con sus constantes giras (estuvieron de gira durante más de diez meses el año pasado, 1996), que finalmente convirtieron a su primer LP (KoRn, Editado en Octubre del 94) en disco de oro, con unas ventas (sólo en los Estados Unidos) de 700.000 copias. Después de dos años de haber estado de gira con todo el mundo, desde 311 a Marilyn Manson, pasando por KMFDM u Ozzy Osbourne, Korn Tenían tantas ganas de empezar a trabajar en su nuevo álbum que ya estaban ensayando una semana después de que terminaron la inmensa gira del año 96. El objetivo? simplemente dejamos la música fluir dice David. Sólo teníamos cosillas pequeñas que habíamos escrito durante la gira, así que cuando entramos en el estudio no teníamos un plan concreto. Montamos nuestro equipo, nos miramos y dijimos: Venga". Y así fue. Finalmente, en Octubre de 1996 salió el Life is Peachyl. Miembros Miembros actuales *Jonathan Davis – Voz, Gaita (1993–presente) *James "Munky" Shaffer – Guitarra (1993–presente) *Reginald "Fieldy" Arvizu – Bajo (1993–presente) *Ray Luzier - Bateria (2008 - presente) Miembros anteriores *Brian "Head" Welch – Guitarra, Coros (1993-2005) *David Silveria - Batería - (1993 - 2006) Álbumes Álbumes de estudio *''Korn'' (1994) *''Life Is Peachy''(1996) *''Follow the Leader'' (1998) *''Issues''(1999) *''Untouchables'' (2002) *''Take a Look in the Mirror'' (2003) *''See You on the Other Side'' (2005) *''Untitled''(2007) *''Korn III – Remember Who You Are'' (2010) *''The Path of Totality'' (2011) Álbumes en directo *''Live & Rare'' (2006) *''MTV Unplugged: Korn'' (2007) Recopilatorios *''Greatest Hits, Vol. 1'' (2004) *''Playlist: The Very Best of Korn'' (2008) *''Collected'' (2009) *''The Essential: Korn'' (2011) Categoría:Bandas Estadounidenses Categoría:Bandas de Nu Metal Categoría:Bandas de Metal Alternativo